Never set Lily Evans on fire
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: What happens when a charm lesson goes horribly wrong, and things are just a little to red? R&R! Hope you like it! ONE SHOT!


Disclaimset If youre reading this, then you know it belongs to JKRowling.

A/N: And I've posted this story before, but I've edited it. Um I hope you like it, I really had a lot of fun writing it! Also if you're on instagram pleaaaaaaase follow my account: demigodwizardtributedivergent

* * *

Lily Evans had a short temper. And by short, it meant that she got angry at the tiniest touch but that was only for James Potter and his Marauder friends.

Or else, she was a nice a person who was attending the first day of third year.

Charms, was by far her most favourite subject and so she imagined it to go smoothly without an interruptions. But Lily had no idea how wrong that was, because nothing is ever normal with the Marauders around.

* * *

"So then he said he did like her, but obviously he doesn't , Then Penny became really upset, and I actually feel sorry for-" ranted Marlene price a.k.a schools biggest gossip girl as they made they waited for Professor Flitwick She was a tall witch, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Though she did not know, she held the hearts of one of Hogwarts most notorious heartthrob, none other than Sirius Black.

Lily zoned out, Marlene was her good friend and roommate but she wasn't the type of girl to gossip. On the contrary, she was the one to be gossiped about along with that toerag Potter. Apparently he had thought it would be funny to ask a clueless muggle girl on a date on the second day of school. Let's say things didn't go to well after that.

Both girls, to deep in their thoughts, didn't notice something. That something was the Marauders being to nice. And if they had, the charms lesson would've gone quite smoothly and maybe James Potter wouldn't have been in the hospital. But fate does what it wants, and it did exactly that.

The door opened and a short man, with a moustache bigger than his face, entered, his wand aloft. "Dear class, today we're going to practice the fire charm. 'Incendio' it is a complex charm and requires patience, no need to look worried Mr Long bottom."

Lily sat up straight, she loved complex charms and it was a fact Flitwick knew and treasured.

"The incantation is easy to remember, 'Incendio.' Repeat after me."

"Incendio." The class chanted.

"Very good, now you will be in pairs," the whole class groaned, which he ignored, "I am going to tell you the names but first let me tell you the rules. You will be given an inflammable box between the pair of you, with a simple 'augamenti' charm you have to put the fire out, understood?"

"But sir, what happens if someone sets fire to the castle?" Asked a Slytherin with an unnerving glint in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Mulciber, we'll just have to hope you're careful. Now won't we? Now please pair up, Miss Prewett and , Miss Price and Mr McKinnon, Mr black and Miss N. Black, Mr Snape and Miss Clearwater," the list went on and on until finally "Miss Evans and Mr Potter."

With a loud groan Lily stared at the happy boy who was making his way towards her. This was going to be a long day.

"Evans." He greeted with a goofy smirk as he plopped himself on to the vacant seat, "Let's get on with shall we?"

She glared at him before muttering angrily, "I swear to merlin Potter any thing suspicious and I'll hex you into oblivion."

He chuckled, "Come on, ah look here's our box,thanks Prewett."

Alice looked at Lily in pity as she passedthe box to them.

"OK, Potter give it to me," she said snatching the box, "I am going to show you how to do this, and you will follow me, okay?"

James snorted but managed to make it into a badly concealed sneeze, "I get it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Incendio." She said flicking her wand left and putting stress on the last syllable. At once the box erupted in a show of red and orange sparks licking at the metal surface.

Professor Flitwick squealed excitedly, "20 points to gryffindor! Well done Miss Evans!"

Lily grinned proudly, she pointed her wand at the box and said, "Augamenti."

Nothing.

"Augamenti!"

Still nothing and the flames began to lick higher, slowly making its way onto the desk.

"Sir! The fires not going out! Augamenti! Augamenti!"

It was slowly reaching the floor. By now the whole class was in a terror, girls standing on tables and boys cowering to the corner. But still the fire grew and grew.

Flitwick rushed over, "Augamenti! Augamenti!"

Poor lily was standing at the wrong place at the wrong time, and suddenly she felt heat licking at her leg. She looked down to see her robes on fire! "SIR! MY ROBES ARE ON FIRE!"

"Lily put them out!"

"Augamenti! Its not working!"

"Oh my god she's dead-"

"Woah, her poor robes-"

"Merlin that must hurt!"

James came right on time and pulled the robes off of her and put the fire out with his foot. "Come on Evans, don't you have any common-"

"POTTER!"She rounded on him, ignoring the many scream and shouts of 'augamenti', "YOU and your STUPID friends did this! Put it out right now! You pranked me!"

He ran a hand nervously threw his hair, sweat forming from the intense heat. The door was now blocked and many people were clinging onto each other for dear life. "I didn't think…Like…Yes! I GOT IT! PROFESSOR FLITWICK! USE 'ICAREUS!" QUICK!"

"Icareus!"

And at once the fire settled down leaving a smoke ridden room and surprisingly no other teacher except Flitwick, strange…

"Class settle down!" He shouted but no one was listening not even his star student, who was fuming.

"Potter' she said in a dangerously low voice,

"Wait, Evans let me explain-"

"YOU ALMOST BLOODY KILLED ME AND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU'RE DEAD! I'M GONNA REALLY CAST YOU INTO OBLIVION! REGRELLO!"

And Poor James Potter was cast into oblivion, his own. He lost his memory for three days and after that the whole school knew the message

,Never set lily Evans on fire.


End file.
